living hell
by kassidymay
Summary: Alaina was born as a princess of the volturi castle but does she get treated like one HELL NO. i suck at summaries please read on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: born in hell**

Caius POV

"Push, Push" Heidi said calmly as the filthy human I seduced and raped 4 months ago gave birth to a unnatural creation which was half human, half vampire. Aro refused to let me kill the human because he just had a child of his own with Bella, his human wife, and has a sort of new love for humans now, but I still hate them and I hate that something as worthless as a human was having my child. Argh. Even the thought of it made me sick.

And then finally the child was born and she was nowhere near as beautiful as Aro's daughter, Emily. The mother whispered the name Alaina and then the last breathe left her lips and she died. I wasn't upset about this fact all actually I was happy grateful that I wouldn't have to kill this human myself even though I wouldn't mind something to eat.

I took the baby out of Heidi's arms and passed her to Jane.

"Take her to her room" I ordered.

* * *

Alaina POV

My name is Alaina Volturi, I am a very rare creature (which is part of the reason that I am not dead yet) which is half vampire half human, I am fifteen and my father is Caius ruler of the vampire world.

You would think I would love my life, living in a massive castle and being a princess and all but life is literarily my own living hell.

I only have a couple of friends here and they are Emily and her boyfriend Alec and Marcus who is my uncle but acts as more of a father figure to me. Emily and Alec are both my age well in looks, Alec is over 100 years old but he was changed when he was 15. Everyone else treats me like dirt including my own father who is one of the three rulers of the vampire world; Aro (Emily's dad), Caius (my dad) and Marcus who unfortunately has not had another lover since his wife passed away.

My life here consists of mainly the same thing every day. When I wake up I get dressed into my working clothes, make my bed and head into the kitchen for breakfast which is a slice of bed and a drink of blood mixed wine I then go and make my father's bed and clean his room. After that I go to the throne room to say hello to my father and my uncles and to see if today is any different to any others and when it is not I do my long list of chores. Really rather than be treated as a princess I am treated more as a slave. I never complain but my father always finds things that I do wrong and punishes me for it. When I ask what it was that I did wrong he would simply say "you were born" and that "you are a disgrace to the vampire race and to my own name". He says these things as he is beating me, whipping me or torturing me in some other form.

That has been my life for the 15 years of my existence and today was exactly the same. When I awoke my head was pounding like crazy from last night's beating, I had accidently laid fathers' bed cover lopsided on the bed and one side was a centimetre shorter than the other which was something only a vampire could pick up. So I went to the throne room and bowed low in front of the three ancient vampires.

"Good morning masters" I said in a respective voice. "

"Alaina, Alaina, Alaina." Father scolded, "You are 1 second late, and you will be punished for that later". I gulped. "Now get out of my sight" He yelled. I hurried out there without a second to lose.

I ran out of there and straight into Alec who picked me up like a doll and sprinted.

"Argh," I play screamed "A big bad vampire is attacking me". I laughed and so did Alec as he put me down and pretended to walk away but then turned around tackled me to the ground I did a loud squeal and then Alec said "I've got you now". I fake gulped and then he started tickling me furiously. I screamed and couldn't stop laughing. I know I should quieten down in case someone hears me but I just can't stop laughing.

"What is all this noise, we are trying to eat back here" a familiar voice yelled sounding furious. And that's when I looked up and saw Caius glaring daggers at me and suddenly the phrase if looks could kill ran through my mind.

"You" he said in a dangerously low voice, "I should of known something as useless as you would be the one ruining everything". I didn't have anything to say to that so I just hung my head in shame. While Alec- sweet, stupid Alec stood up for me.

"I am sorry master" he said while bowing low "it was my fault".

"Even if it was I still wouldn't punish you because my joy in life is this little bundle of fun. "

As he said this he pointed roughly in my direction and I cowered into the wall.

"You may go Alec" Caius ordered. And then roughly grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me towards the torture chamber or my bedroom as he calls it. When we get there he throws me into the wall. I feel a searing pain in my scalp and I know it can't be good. I crumple to the floor clutching my head in my hands knowing this is just the beginning.

He starts kicking my continuously in the ribs and i know i will have a massive bruise there tomorrow but the shape of my body doesn't matter to him because all he thinks about is the pain he is causing me and that just makes him kick harder and if you have ever been kicked by a vampire you will have a slight idea of what it feels like.

He kept going all night and of course he didn't get tired but I did and about 3pm I blacked out.

**A/N- This is my first fan fic so plz let me know how I am going. I am happy to get any sort of reviews either good or bad. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Love you all,**

**Kassidymay xxooxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The unchangeable is changed.**

Alaina POV.

Everyone was treating me even more like dirt today as I walked to the throne room where my father and my uncles were sitting, but I still kept my head up high and didn't let them get to me. I should've noticed something was up but I just thought everyone was having a bad day I mean that does happen once in awhile.

When I got there all the male guards were looking at me with a funny look in their eyes almost as if they were hungry but it wasn't the kind of 'give me blood' hungry it was a different sort of hunger which made me sick in the pits of my stomach.

"Alaina my dear girl", Caius started "I have recently recalled that you are now 15, is that correct?"

"Yes, master" I replied. I was confused, why would he care how old I am. That man's mind is a world of mysteries.

"Well, it has come to me that your recent chores are too childish for you and you must start helping the Volturi in ways more suitable for your age" He told me.

"Of course master, what is it you wish for me to do" I asked. If we were alone I wouldn't usually be this respectful, but I wouldn't dare disrespect him here in front of the other rulers and the guard plus Jane would torture me with her 'gift'.

Aro only lets people join the guard if they have a unique gift which can help him in taking over the world. Jane can make people experience pain and Alec can take away someone senses and leave them defenceless and blind as the rest of the guard wipes them out of existence, Dimitri is a world class tracker, Heidi is irresistible and she can bring in a group of humans for dinner without even getting dirty, Chelsea can break covens relationship to each other and tie them to the Volturi, and Felix *shudder* is the most ruthless and strongest of them all but there are many, many more.

Caius' voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"From now on you will not do chores, each day u will belong to a different guard member and he may do what he wishes with you in that time" Caius snickered "as in ANYTHING he wants".

As the realisation sunk in I fell to my knees and begged him not to do this to me.

"I will do whatever I wish to you, now go to your room and await the first of the guard."

Everyone filed out of the throne room while I stayed on my knees on the floor trying my hardest to get up and not to cry but as I knelt there the one traitor tear fell from my eye and rolled down my cheek. I felt someone kneel down in front of me and I turned my head away so they didn't see the tears that were now flowing endlessly down my face.

But instead of the slap I was expecting cool gentle fingers turned my face and wiped the tears out of my eyes. It was Marcus. He had always been nice to me, like the father I never had, and probably never will have.

"It's going to be okay" he whispered so low that I was the only one that could hear him. He then proceeded to help me up and walk me to my room. When we got there he gave me a big hug and let me cry soundlessly on his shoulders for quite a while before he pushed me back so that he could look into my eyes.

"I am so sorry that he is doing this to you but I have the least say out of myself and my brothers so even if I did say something I wouldn't be heard or if I was they wouldn't listen to me". Marcus' voice sounded sad and guilty at the same time.

"Don't worry about it" my voice broke and I sniffled "I am just going to have to deal with it.

He gave me one last hug before kissing me on the cheek and walking out the door. After he left I curled into a ball on my bed and soon my whole body shook with sobs so much it was nearly painful.

* * *

Marcus POV.

That poor, poor child, she doesn't deserve any of this in fact she should be treated like Emily, like a real princess not the way we would treat a slave or a prisoner. She didn't ask for this life.

If she was my daughter....well if she was mine I would treasure her with jewels and love and anything she could ever ask for. But no Caius has to go and ruin a beautiful thing just like he always does.

I don't know why he doesn't see her like everyone else does. She is beautiful plus she has her own unique, strong personality.

It took me awhile but soon enough I came up with an idea...What if I adopted her as my own daughter that way Caius can't do anything to her. I can't wait to ask him as a matter of fact I will ask him right now.

On the walk to the throne room my stomach was full of butterflies it was a strange feeling one I haven't felt for centuries.

I strode into the throne room and walked purposefully straight to Caius.

Caius looked bored and Aro looked innocently interested but then again Aro is interested in nearly everything.

"What do you want" Caius grunted. I hate his attitude it makes me want to strike at him.

"I have a proposal for you" I replied in a firm voice not letting him see through to the anger that was boiling inside me. He instantly brightened.

"Listening" he said and sat up straighter in his seat or should I say 'throne' and looked me straight in the eye.

"Well", I started not knowing how to go on. Suddenly all my strength was gone.

"I would like to adopt Alaina" I cringed inwardly waiting for the outburst that was sure to come but crossing my fingers all the while.

It never came.

"You know the answer before you even asked so just leave" Caius ordered in a low menacing voice.

I was in no state to argue with him so I just left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: undoable act**

Alaina P.O.V

I think sometime while I was lost in the world of my own pain I fell asleep because everything was so peaceful and if I knew one thing, my life was never peaceful. I know I was dreaming because my life was absolutely perfect I wasn't a princess, but that was alright, because I had a mother and a father who loved me and I loved them dearly. The funny thing was my father looked like Marcus and my mother was Bella…it was very, very strange. I was rudely awoken from my fantasy by a loud bang and I flew out of bed with vampire speed, I was expecting the worse but my heart beat slowed down when I realized it was just Alec.

"Alaina," he cried "you have to leave now!" Just as he was saying that Marcus came running in.

"Alaina I have an idea" he said just as Alec said "you have to go now."

No matter how much I wanted to go, I just couldn't…I couldn't run away from my duty.

It seems I had no choice in the matter though because both Marcus and Alec both grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the secret tunnel entrance. They were both whispering reassurances in my ears, trying to calm me down, but they had it all wrong, I wasn't worried about leaving everyone…heck I even wanted to but no, I was worried about getting caught. Caius started warning me at an early age the punishment I would receive if I even attempted to escape. I have never really thought of calling Caius 'dad' or 'father', I can just never bare the thought of having it come of my tongue and be directed to Caius. All these very unimportant thoughts kept tumbling through my mind pushing and shoving at each other trying to get in front and to be the main part of my focus. But I kept pushing them away and tried to focus on what I was doing right at this moment which was trying to accomplish the undoable act…. To ESCAPE.

We skuttered along the hall looking very suspicious and guilty, we were gunna get caught I just knew it.

Some how unknown to man, or vampire, we made it to the entrance of the secret tunnel. Marcus gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before saying his goodbyes and hurrying back up the way we came. Alec on the other hand hoped down the grate with me and started leading the way. It was very dark here and only my enhanced vampire sight kept me from running into the crowded walls of the tunnel. The darkness seemed to stretch on for ages and as they darkness stretched so did my nerves. I kept visioning some one waiting at the end of the tunnel ready to attack us as soon as we reached the light.

I held my breathe as soon as I scented the light and kept my senses on high alert, in front of me Alec was doing the same thing. I froze there it was, the sweet smell of vampire and not just any vampire…..Jane. Alec let out his breathe that sounded more like a sigh when he realized who it was. He kept walking until he realized that I wasn't following him, he turned around and dashed to my side.

"What is wrong Al?" he asked using the nickname he created for me.

"I am going to die" I whispered.

"You are not going to die" He growled. And with that he scooped me up in his arms and continued heading for the light. My body started shaking as the first ray of sunlight caressed my skin and tears rolled down my cheeks no matter how hard I tried to hold them back. Alec just held me tighter, but not in a loving gesture more like a brotherly one. As we reached the end of the tunnel I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the onslaught that I was dreading.

The next minute was a blur. I opened my eyes as Alec gasped and saw Felix standing outside the tunnel with a evil smirk on his face and the 'someone's been a naughty girl' look in his eyes with Jane no where to be seen. I squirmed until Alec dropped me and whispered for him to go before I ran like a bat out of hell, heading anywhere as long as I got away from 'IT'. I let my vampire sense take over and changed direction towards an old abandoned cottage, hoping he wouldn't be able to find my scent through all the rotting wood and termites, Man was I wrong. As I made it through the door he grabbed me and pushed me onto the floor.

"I was first in line" he growled into my ear before ripping off my shirt and bra and sucking on my breast and rubbing his hands up and down my figure. He nibbled on breast and I whimpered so he laughed and bit down hard and started extracting my blood. I cried out in pain as my blood was taken from me unwillingly. Once he had enough he kissed from my breast all the way to the tip of my pants then he shredded them with his teeth and entered me roughly.

**A/N- sorry the chapters are quite short and that I took ages to upload but my computer has had some major stuff ups...Anyway give me any feedback or ideas and yeah I hope you like how the story is going so yeah please review and I love you all.**


End file.
